Fair Share of Bad Luck
by i.am.jace's.bitch
Summary: Clary Fray has had her fair share of bad luck. From cheating boyfriends to having a non existent Dad. Not to mention she's the most clumsiest person alive. But will her luck change when she meets Golden Boy? Clace all the way! My first multi chapter story, please be nice:)


I am woken by a crash of what sounded like pots and pans, I look up to my clock. 7:00 am. "JONATHAN! What the hell, you know perfectly well that today is Saturday and yet you dare make a noise when I'm sleeping!" I shout as I stomp down the stairs. _Urgh I can already tell that today isn't going to be on my side._ I walk towards the noise being made from the kitchen and I freeze in my place in the doorway. At least half of the football team are crowded round the island feasting out on pop tarts and pancakes. "Jon what the hell, look at all this mess you lot have made! I'm not cleaning this up, Jon, if Mom was here, she'd be pissed!"  
"Clary calm down, they're going soon anyways" Jon says as I walk past him on my way to get coffee.

My love of coffee is not unknown, I actually met my best friend of two years at my favourite coffee shop. I was in Java Jones and I bumped into her and I made her spill her drink everywhere but she was totally cool about it, she wasn't mad but I did buy her another drink as a apology and we've been friends ever since. Izzy's a junior like me and her brother Alec is a senior like my brother. Izzy and Alec also had a younger brother, his name was Max he died around two years ago next month. He was only eight, I never met Max but I wish I did Izzy talks about him like he was a king. About six years before losing Max, Izzy and Alec's parents, Maryse and Robert, adopted a boy who's around my age but in all of my time knowing the Lightwoods, I've never met him.

When I get to the coffee maker, I am filled with disappointment as I stare at the empty jug. "Jon! All your minions have drank all the coffee!" I don't hear a reply. _I really can't be bothered to make a fresh pot._ Sighing in annoyance, I walk to the front door and put my ugg boots on, I grab my purse and car keys. Still in my pyjamas, I walk out to my car and I drive the short distance to Java's, _its early and I'm lazy, so what?_

I park my car just in front of Java Jones. I look up and down the street trying to spot the traffic warden, _I'll just be a minute_. I walk into Java's and I smell the welcome the scent on coffee. Walking the short distance to the counter, I trip on a chair leg that was sticking out, I close my eyes and wait for impact but it never came, that's when I notice the strong arms that are embraced around me, I look up and all I see is gold eyes. "Are you okay?". I don't even realize that he was talking to me until his face changes from a look of amusement to a look of concern and panic.

I blush a deep crimson as it takes me a full minute to get over the shock and embarrassment because my clumsy feet decided to say a quick hello and goodbye in front of the hottest guy I've ever seen, not to mention that I was completely ogling him, "oh yeah, thanks" I respond in my quiet tone. I get up, completely ignoring his offered hand to help me up. I quietly thank him again and slowly walk towards the counter, I feel his eyes watching me but I refuse to look back. "Welcome to Java Jones, how can I help you?" Asks the much too chirpy woman behind the counter.  
"Can I have a strong black coffee please" she skips off to make my coffee.

As I am still trying to get over my embarrassment, I realize that the coffee shop is more or less empty, I breathe out deeply in relief, thank god. I am called out of my thought by the announcement of my order, "That'll be $2.50 please". I go to be the money out of my purse and it's empty, no no no, Jon must have took my last $5, I got for my bank card and then remember that Mum still has it, "I'm so sorry But I must have forgotten my money" Miss Chirpy breathes out in annoyance and goes to dispose of my coffee, I turn to walk out and then "wait I'll buy it" I turn back around and it is no other than Golden Boy himself.  
"Wait you don't ha-"  
"No I want to" he smiles at me and my cheeks go crimson,  
"Okay then thank you...again"  
"It's no bother, I'm Jace by the way" he holds out his hand. "Clary" I shake his hand, and it was like an electric bolt all through body, "thanks again but I really gotta get going"  
"No problem, see you around Clary" _I love the way he says my name_. I all but rush out the coffee shop, I can still feel his eyes on me. I let myself to look back only to be met with startlingly gold eyes.

I go to get in my car and then I spot a parking ticket stuck under the wipers, _urgh this is definitely not gonna be my day._


End file.
